The rise in the popularity and use of user devices such as tablet and smartphone devices has led to a plethora of accessories for improving the ease of use of such devices. These accessories generally include stands for maintaining the user devices in an elevated or raised position, covers or casings of various sorts for protecting the user devices from damage, various accessories for improving the ease with which user devices can be handled and transported, and so forth.